Breaking Love
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Lucy brings Natsu over to her apartment after a drinking party. The next morning brings a surprise but Natsu doesn't remember. Lucy then realises she's pregnant and Natsu's the father. But Lucy doesn't want to ruin his chance with Lisanna, so she decided to raise the child some where far away from Fairy Tail. Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the sun rose, fresh sunlight fell onto a certain busty blond. Lucy groaned as she forced her self awake. Slowly she peered around her surroundings. A messed up version of her room came to vision. Clothes were thrown everywhere and her bed sheets were all twisted. Blood and some kind of white sticky stuff was on the bed and the floor.

Suddenly a loud snore came from beside her. Lucy quickly looked over her shoulder to see Natsu sleeping soundly and naked. With a flash, last night's event's came back.

She had sex with Natsu!

Lucy swiftly got up and took a shower. After she cleaned up as best she could and got dressed.

How on earthland was she supposed to explain this to him! They were both hammered last night from the drinking party the guild had. Lucy looked over to Natsu and realised he was still naked. There's a 50-50 chance he won't remember their shared time together so she quickly slid on his boxers and pants, trying not to look at his member.

After tidying up a bit Lucy heard a loud groan. Lucy turned around to see that Natsu woke up."ugh..my head is killing me." He murmured. Lucy gave him a glass of water and was a bout to go make breakfast but Natsu stopped her." Why am I here..and where's my vest?" He asked. Lucy looked over at Natsu a bit surprised, does this mean he doesn't remember? I guess it's for the best, everyone knows he has feelings for Lisanna. Heck! They promised they'd marry each other. Besides he and I are nothing but partners. So why does it hurt when I think of them together. " You were drunk from the party last night, so I brought you here. And you took off you vest before you fell asleep." She lied, Lucy didn't like lying but she couldn't tell him the truth either. Natsu nodded his head in understanding. For a minute no one talked so I thought I'd break the silence. "Do you want to go on a job?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. "Can't, I promised Lisanna we would do a job together." Lucy felt a break but quickly shook it off. "Oh ok then" she said meekly. "Umm you can go on ahead to the guild, I still have a few things to take care of." For a second Natsu just sat there staring. The he sat up found and put on his vest and jumped out the window. "Use the door next time." She muttered to herself.

Although it hurt to see them together she didn't hate Lisanna, she was kind and caring to everyone. She could never hate her. Besides Natsu would be a lot happier with her than me. All Lucy wanted was for Natsu to be happy, even if it caused her great pain. Lucy loved the dragonslayer and would do anything for his happiness. Anything...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks. Two agonizing weeks. Two weeks of sleepless nights, long talks with Levy and broken hope.

After that morning I went over to the girls dorms at Fairy Hills and cried on Levy's shoulder. I told her everything. How Natsu and I did it, how he forgot and how he shot me down to go hang out with Lisanna. Levy told me there was nothing to worry about and that the whole thing will blow over in time.

Three days later Natsu and Lisanna came back from their job. I asked if he wanted to go get something to eat, but he said he had something to take care of. The next day I found out that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and the exceeds were going on a job. I asked if I could come but he said they could handle it. Repeatedly I would ask Natsu if he wanted to go on a job or just go somewhere, but each time he shot me down. But the one thing that got to me the most was how Lisanna followed him around like a lost puppy.

Sunlight danced on the river as Lucy walked into a shop not far from her place. Lucy has been feeling funny lately. She's been extremely tired, having bad stomach aches and unusual cravings would come out of nowhere.

"Hey Lucy!" The clerk greeted cheerfully. " Hi Devin" Lucy greeted back as she placed a small pink box on the counter. The man stared at the box, shock written all over his face, then looked back to her. "This all for ya?" He asked cautiously. Clearly surprised by the little pink box before him. "Yep" Lucy gave the man his jewels and went into the store's bathroom. Lucy pulled the small object out of it's box and did her business. After two minutes of waiting the results came in. Lucy held her breath as she looked down. A small positive sign placed on the screen.

Lucy stood still as she stared in disbelief. Oh no. This is bad. What am I going to tell Natsu? What if he rejects me again? Will he be angry with me? Oh Mavis, what am I supposed to do?

Unsure of what to do Lucy immediately went to the guild to look for a certain bluenette. Upon coming to the guild's doors, Lucy silently slipped in and searched for her best friend. She quickly spotted Levy at a table reading with Gajeel sleeping in front of her. Lucy walked up to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Which in turn, quickly got her attention. "Hey Levy can I talk to you?" She asked nervously. Levy realised that something was wrong and followed Lucy to a quiet corner.

"What's wrong Lu?" Levy questioned when they sat down at the table. Lucy immediately started tearing up. "I'm-I'm pregnant... and Natsu's the f-father." At first Levy was confused then she was happy then she was mad.

"That asshole, I'm gonna give a piece of my mind and then some!" Lucy shook her head. "No it's not his fault, it's mine." Levy grabbed Lucy's arms and started shaking her violently. " What are you saying Lu? It's not your fault!" Levy continued to shake her more and more violently, making Lucy dizzy. "Levy..s-stop" Lucy struggled to say. Levy then let her go and sat down with her arms crossed, facing the other direction.

Lucy then decided to go tell Natsu the truth, which Levy strongly agreed to.

Lucy got up to leave the guild remembering he said something about going fishing today. She left the guild hall and ran off to the river where he always fished. But when she got there, Lucy saw something totally unexpected.

So how was that? Let me know in the reviews. Sorry the previous chapter wasn't that good. I promise to do better! Like, follow, review.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucy could not believe her eyes.

Natsu was on top of Lisanna and they were kissing! Sure Natsu's eyes were open and he looked shocked but he wasn't pushing her off.

Lucy wanted to cry. Just curl up in bed and sob her heart out.

Unfortunately it didn't take long for Natsu to notice that she was standing there. He immediately pushed Lisanna off and sat straight up. Lisanna looked confused but followed Natsu's gaze to where Lucy stood. No one talked, no none moved, everyone just stared at each other.

"Uhh.. E-e-e" Lucy stuttered "Erza's looking for you!" And with that, Lucy turned around and ran away.

'So stupid' Lucy thought ' Of course they're together! I don't know why I thought I had a chance! I definitely can't tell him now, it would ruin his chances and our friendship!' Lucy cried as she ran through the forest. Cursing her stupidity and her life.

"I can't stay here any longer! I have to leave Magnolia!"

"Natsu was WHAT?!" Levy screeched "Unbelievable!"

After the incident, Lucy ran all the way to Levy's room at the dorms and told her everything. Levy seemed pretty pissed while Lucy just stared at her lap.

"Levy..." Lucy whispered "I'm leaving Fairy Tail" Lucy had made her decision, she could not raise a child alone while the man she loved was with someone else. It would be too much to handle. Levy didn't take it easy though.

"What are you saying Lu?! You can't give up yet!" Levy encouraged but to no avail. Lucy had made up her mind.

"I can't raise a child if Natsu won't be there for him or her! I want him to be happy, but sadly he can't be with me. Besides what if they look like him! How could I explain that! It's better this way." Lucy voice cracked at the last part. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"I understand Lu.. but promise that you'll come back once the child is older. I can't loose you forever." Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Together, Lucy and Levy left to go talk to the master about leaving.

"My child, I understand and am looking forward to seeing you in the future.. but now I shall be sending you off in the Fairy Tail goodbye." Lucy sat in wait as the little man cleared his throat.

"First, Never shall you share any secret information about fairy tail with anyone. Second, Never shall you contact any past clients for personal gain. And Lastly, even though our paths must part, Never forget your fairy tail friends." Lucy watched as the mark on her hand slowly disappear. Head held high Lucy hugged Makarov and left the guild chin up.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail"

"Thank you Loke for helping me pack." Lucy smiled as they just finished packing the last box. The things Lucy didn't want or need went to charity.

"No problem, anything for my princess" he purred. With all that's going on, Lucy really appreciated Loke not freaking out. She could tell he was furious with Natsu, but he also knew that that wasn't what Lucy wanted right now.

"Loke could you do me a favor and store everything in the celestial world?" Loke nodded followed by his usual 'A knight would do anything for his princess' routine. Loke then disappeared into the celestial spirit world, along with her things. Except for a suitcase of clothes and other things needed in daily life. Lucy put on finger-less gloves in case any of her ex-guildmates saw her.

Lucy walked down the street, her mind running at a thousand miles an hour. Lucy was so out of it that she didn't notice a pink-haired pyro was right behind her.

"Hey Luce!"

"Kyaa!"

"Pfft haha you went 'kya' hahaha" Natsu laughed holding his stomach.

"S-shut up ya pyro!" Lucy yelled

Natsu suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "Hey Lucy.. about what happened before.. I-"

"It's ok" Lucy interrupted. "I didn't mean to barge in like that."

"No it's not that I-" Natsu stopped again upon seeing her suitcase. "Where are you going Luce? A job?"

"I'm donating to charity" she lied.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Natsu asked expectantly.

"Na I'm fine you can go on to the guild, i'll be there tomorrow." She lied once again.

"Kay see ya Lucy!" Natsu called as he walked away

"...Bye...Natsu..."

Yay! Here's the third chapter. I hope it's better than the previous two. Tell me any ideas you have for the story or how I could do better. Special thanks to Launi9 for , follow, review~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natsu woke with a start and was on his way to Lucy's apartment. Yesterday Natsu found a job that was perfect for her and made just enough jewels to pay for this month's rent. Natsu jumped up through her window and let himself in.

"Yo Lucy! I ha-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence once he realized that all of Lucy's belongings disappeared. Natsu looked everywhere but found no trace of the celestial wizard. Her sent was still strong which ment she left yesterday.

"The suitcase!" Natsu quickly jumped out her window and fled to the guild.

"WHERE IS LUCY?!" Natsu slammed the guild doors open, startling his fellow guild members. Natsu ran over to the one person he was sure would know where she was.

"Levy! Where is she?!" He demanded

"Calm your tints Salamander!"

"Shut your face metal head"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on ya metal faced freak!"

"Would you two stop fighting like children!" Levy face palmed at their childish behavior. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Natsu.

"She told me to give this to you." Natsu instantly snatched the letter from her hands and ripped it open.

Dear Natsu,

If you found out that I left. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I have a few things to sort out with myself and will be back in five years. I hope you can forgive me and wish you the best. When I return I hope we can be friends again. Till we meet again.

~Lucy

Natsu just stood there anger rising up in him, not at Lucy but at himself.

"It appears Lucy had a problem she felt she had to deal with alone." Master stated as he walked up from behind. Everyone in the guild started talking amongst themselves about Lucy's sudden disappearance.

"Master please give me Lucy's location, I shall bring her back immediately." Ezra declared to herself.

"I'm sorry Lu didn't want anyone to follow her, even I don't know where she went." Levy explained sadly. Ezra didn't care, she left to go track her down. While Natsu and happy left going somewhere unknown.

Five years have passed and fairy tail was still the same.

After Lucy left Erza and Gray along with Juvia searched for her for two months. Mira lost her smile and Levy refused to come to the guild for a week. Cana, believe it or not, drank more alcohol than ever.

Natsu searched for her longer and harder than anyone. His search lasted an entire year. When he finally came back he just wasn't the same. He'd mop around and refuse to take a job or do anything for that matter. After two years, Natsu finally reversed back into his old self. But he never forgot about Lucy.

Meanwhile Lucy moved into a small cottage in the mountains. She Now lived in a small village called Snowdrop and worked as a waitress at the local restaurant.

Lucy gave birth two a baby boy. He has her blonde hair and Natsu's dark eyes and toothy grin. He also got his motion sickness. Lucy decided to name him Ara and as happy as can be. But one thing slipped her mind. It was Ara's birthday tomorrow. Which ment, here five years were up and it was time to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucy loaded the carriage with the last of her kitchen supplies and started to load the bathroom when she felt a tug on her skirt.

Lucy looked down to see her five year old son with all of his things packed and ready to go.

With the small paying job she had, Lucy couldn't buy a lot of things for Ara so it figures he packed so swiftly.

Lucy tried to be there for Ara as much as she could, but working a double shift almost every day was hard enough as it is.

Lucy thanked Ara and continued packing as he went of to play on the old sycamore tree.

Ara had always been a very active kid much like his father. He would go out into the forest and explore while Lucy was away at work. Then she'd have to fish him out of some sort of trouble. But at least nothing was boring that way.

Lucy had just finish packing and loading when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey sexy" the voice purred. Lucy turned around to confront the 'mysterious' person.

"Hey Kai, you showed up." Lucy murmured as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I did." He said a bit offended. Lucy chuckled a bit as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a more passionate kiss.

Lucy had met Kai two years ago while he was traveling through Snowdrop. Six months ago he settled down here and got a job as a bread shop owner. It wasn't Long till they were a item.

The carriage came to a stop and Ara immediately jumped off and hugged the ground as Kai helped Lucy off and gave her head a kiss. Lucy looked around and right away she knew where she was.

"Magnolia."

Lucy sent Kai to go sign the paper work for the apartment they would be living in. It was larger than the old one but she still had the same land lady as before.

Lucy now stood in front of the guild's doors, Ara close behinde. Holding her breath and taking Ara's hand Lucy pushed the guild doors open, revealing the guild she remembered. The atmosphere, the sound ,the sent were all the same. Upon walking in everyone turned there attention on the blonde. Many were shocked, some were crying, others paid no attention. Most likely because they joined after she left.

"LUUUCCCYYYY!" They shouted and hugged her, pushing Ara out of the way. Much to his dismay."

"Lucy!" Mira cried.

"Your back!" Levy squealed happily.

"You look more beautiful than ever!" Warren Exclaimed.

"Lucy..." Everyone froze upon hearing her name be called out like poison. They all turned around to see Erza slowly walking up to Lucy.

"Uhh.. hi Erza" Lucy said awkwardly as the red-headed warrior continued to walk closer.

As soon as soon as she stood in front of her, Erza grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Never leave like that again! Do you understand?"

"I-I won't" Lucy gasped in Erza's grasp. Struggling to breath.

"Stop it your hurting mama!" Ara yelled as he ran up to Erza.

Erza immediately let go of Lucy to look at the small child. Ara ran over to Lucy's side as soon as she was let go.

"You ok mama?" Ara asked

"I'm fine, don't worry Ara." Lucy reassured. Everyone just stared at the pair until Levy decided to break the ice.

"So This is your child?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. "This is my son, Ara." Ara smiled back to them with a big goofy grin. Soon Lucy was plaged by questions. Most were about when she got pregnant and was she married, which she quickly denied.

"I'm back!" A loud voice came from behind. "What's going on? Did I miss anything?"

Lucy knew that voice. How could she forget. Lucy slowly looked over her shoulder before completely turning to face him. She was at a loss for words. He was so much more handsome than she remembered.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..."

Oooh they were reunited! But what about Lisanna and Kai? Will Natsu be happy or angry with her return? You guy's wanted someone for Lucy so I gave her a man. How was it?

Favorite, follow, review~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..."

After two long years apart, the two have finally come together again .

A million thoughts ran through their heads. Neither of them knowing what to say.

The air was so thick with hesitation, surprise, and sadness that everyone just awkwardly stood there. Not daring to move a mussel.

Ara, on the other hand, didn't notice. What he did notice was that his mom was frozen in place and no longer moving.

"Mama?" Ara called. "Are you ok?" This automatically snapped Lucy out of her trance and looked down at her son too see his face full of worry.

"Mommy's just fine, don't worry." Lucy bent over and scooped him up in her arms. However, Ara's question also got Natsu's attention.

"Mama?" Natsu repeated. "Luce, is this your kid?" Lucy froze not knowing what to say.

As if on cue, Kai showed up behind Natsu. So blissfully unaware of the situation at hand.

" Hey Lucy! The paper work is done for the apartment! Loke and Capricorn are unloading everything as we speak!" Immediately everyone's attention fell to the brunette at the front door." Thank you Kai!" Lucy said gratefully. If looks could kill, Kai would have dropped dead. Natsu glared at the male as he checked him out from head to toe. Kai was a good sized man just barely taller than Natsu. He had chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes.

Natsu was about to question him but Mira beat him too it.

"Who is this Lucy?" She asked.

Lucy walked up to Kai, Ara still in her arms, and leaned against him." This is my boyfriend Kai." Kai simply nodded his head to them to say hello. As fast as lighting, all the girls surrounded Lucy and the guys around Kai, except for Natsu who quietly observed Kai. Natsu wasn't the only one too watch him, Master also studied the male. 'Something isn't right about him."

As the day went by everyone hung around Lucy listening to her stories about her time with Ara. She also showed them a photo album of him as a baby. Which Ara snatched away and complained about his mom being 'embarrassing'.

(With the girls)

"So Lucy..." Cana began. "Is Kai Ara's father?" Everyone quickly agreed with her question. Lucy knew that they would ask this. It was only natural they would think him.

"Oh no, I met Kai two years ago while he was traveling." Lucy explained. Everyone nodded or did an 'oh' in understanding.

"Then who is the real father?" Erza asked. Well more like demanded. There was an silent pause..while Lucy just looked at her shoes. "I haven't seen him in a while..." She awnserd. "Actually he doesn't know about Ara.." The girls saw how uncomfortable she was with the question and decided to change the topic.

"So how old is he?" Bisca asked. This perked Lucy up right away. "He's five now" Lucy said proudly.

For the rest of the day the girls talked and talked until Natsu came up to Lucy. With an unreadable expression.

"Luce..."

(With the boys)

"So Kai..." Gray started. "How long have you known Lucy for?" Kai sat down at the bar sipping on his beer while the guys had a chat similar to the girls, who sat at one of the larger tables near the stage. "About two years." He answered simply. The guys didn't talk much and an odd silence grew between them.

" Uhh, so umm..Kai.." Max stuttered. "Are you Ara's dad?" The the room started to get hot as soon as the question was voiced. Natsu glared from where he sat in the corner.

Lucy had told him that they would probably ask this and told him what to say if they did."Nope. Lucy already had Ara when I met her two years ago." He told them. "Lucy doesn't like to talk about it so I don't know who the kid's dad is." After hearing this Natsu turned his attention to the blonde. Lucy was scolding Cana for offering Ara some alcohol while Ara was sitting with the master, asking why he was so short.

It had been so long since he had seen Lucy, yet he couldn't get the nerve to go over and talk to her.

After having a little war within himself, Natsu finally got the courage to go up to her.

(Natsu's POV)

"Luce..."

At hearing her name, Lucy turned around to look at him. Looking at her Natsu remembered the first time they met. Granted she was much more beautiful now than she was back than. But he still got lost in her chocolate brow eyes her golden blonde hair still shined like the sun.

"Uhh, hey Natsu." Her voice was a bit different though, just a little lower.

"Hey Lucy." His face softened as he said those words. He was about to continue when Ara came up and grabbed Natsu's leg.

"Who's this mommy?" Ara asked climbing up Natsu's leg. Lucy went and pried him off. "This is Natsu, mommy's old friend." Lucy gestured to Natsu. Ara extended his as out asking for him to hold him. Natsu hesitantly took Ara in his arms and Ara immediately started to play with his face. He didn't know why but he felt extremely attached to Ara. As if someone wanted them to be together.

"Looks like he's likes you." Lucy stated. "Strange because he never really liked anyone but me." Lucy had a distant look in her eyes as she said this. But it made Natsu happy that Ara liked him.

"Well it's getting kinda late and I have to get Ara to sleep." Natsu didn't want to leave her side yet but he new he had to let her go.

"Do you want me to walk ya home?" He offered hoping they could spend more time together. Lucy's eyes light up and looked she was about to agree but Kai interrupted.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be the one to take her back **our home."** Kai sneered. Natsu was about to retort back when Lucy stepped in between them.

"That's enough Kai." She said. "But he's right, i'll see you tomorrow alright Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head still gglaring at Kai in the background.

Lucy took Ara out of Natsu's arms and headed for the exit with her boyfriend. Ara turned his head around and waved at Natsu. "Bye Bye!" He called. Naturalized at the kid and waved bye too. "Bye Ara! Lucy!" Natsu shouted back.

"Looks like he likes you." Lucy's words replayed in his head. "He never really liked anyone but me."

Natsu didn't know why, but he felt an attachment to Ara the second he held him."

Well I'm gonna end it there. Sorry but I probably won't be updating as much cause I'm on vacation. Stay tuned for more in chapter seven. Favorite, follow, review~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The birds chirped as the sun rose higher in the sky. Lucy was busy at work doing the dishes, while Kai was sitting at the table reading the paper and Ara was coloring in the next room.

"I need a job." Kai sighed. Lucy turned around too look at her boyfriend.

"Why? I can take jobs at the guild." Lucy reasoned.

"But am the man of the house! I should be the one bringing in money!" Lucy sighed and continued washing the dishes. "Does it really matter who's bringing in money?"

"Yes!" Kai shot back. "Besides, going on missions can be dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt!" Lucy stopped doing dishes completely and turned to face him. "I'm a mage, I can take care of myself Kai, you know that!" Lucy retorted. Kai opened his mouth to argue but closed it, going back to look at jobs in the paper, knowing he couldn't change the blonde's mind.

"I'm gonna take Ara to the guild. You wanna come?" "Na, I'll stay and look for a job. You can go ahead." Kai said. "Kay"

Lucy dried her hands and went into the other room to go get Ara.

"Wha'cha drawing?" Lucy asked her son. "You mama!" Ara smiled and showed her his picture. The nose was too big, the eyes were different sizes and the ears were to small. But it still made Lucy smile. "That's really good Ara!" Ara's smile widened into a huge grin. For a second, he looked exactly like his dad but with blonde hair. Luc

oppdidn't surprise Her. They were father and son. But it worried her, because she knew they could never be together like she wanted them to. She just hoped Ara would warm up to Kai in time.

(At the guild)(still in Lucy's POV)(sorry this scene isn't that good)

Tables were turned upside down, Mira was running around filling orders, people were booing Gajeel off the stage, Cana was drinking, most of the guys were beating each other up and Max had a broom up his ass. Yep this was definitely the Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey Lu!" Levy greeted happily as Lucy came to sit down with Ara close behind.

"Hey Levy!"

"Yo.." Cana said a bit tipsy.

"Hey Cana!"

"Is it just me or did your knockers get bigger?"

"Cana!"

"What are knockers mama?"

"Nothing!"

Levy giggled at their little routine. "Ah, some things never change." She hummed.

"Have you guys seen Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"OooOoo.." Cana smirked. "Ya have a date with him or something?"

"Absolutely not!" Lucy glared.

"Yeah Cana, she has Kai." Levy joined in. "That wasn't very funny."

"Tch, whatever." Cana got up and left.

Once she left Levy and Lucy both sighed. "Thanks Levy." Lucy said. "No problem, Cana doesn't know what's going on so you can't blame her joking." Levy explained. "By the way, Natsu's at the bar." She pointed to where the pink-haired fire mage was eating. "Thanks Levy." "Your welcome."

Lucy grabbed Ara's hand and walked over to where Natsu was sitting. "Hey uh, Natsu." Natu stopped eating and looked at Lucy. Once he realized who it was, he quickly swallowed his food and turned to completely face her. "Hey Lucy!" He said cheerfully. "Natsu, Natsu!" Ara called from beside her. He ran up to Natsu and pulled on his pants, asking him to pick him up. "Hey Ara!" Natsu said as he picked him up. "How are you doin'?" Ara giggled and once again started to play with Natsu's face.

"So Natsu, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and catch up?" Lucy questioned.

"Of course!"

"I'm coming to!" Ara yelled from Natsu's lap.

"Of course." Said Lucy.

Where do you want to go? Natsu asked. " I've been dying to go show Ara the rainbow cherry blossoms." Lucy suggested. "Ok let's go!"

(Magnolia South Gate Park)(no one's POV)

"Wow!" Ara exclaimed as the huge sakura tree came into veiw. "It's so colorful!" Red, blue, pink, orange, green, so many colors fell from The heavens and danced through the sky. Lucy, Natsu made there way to a bench while Ara ran around catching the blossoms as they fell to the ground.

Lucy watched her son play and a peaceful look came to her face. Looking at her now, Natsu couldn't help but smile as memory after memory came back to him. Pretty soon he had a peaceful look on his face to.

"Remember that time when the guild went sakura viewing?" Lucy said suddenly. "But I got sick so I couldn't make it." Lucy looked down at her lap. "You uprooted an entire sakura tree and sailed it down the river where I could see it from my window." Natsu nodded his head slowly. "Yeah...I remember..." Unknowingly, tears started to fall from Lucy's eyes. Not that of sadness but of happiness.

"Whoa, Lucy are ya ok?" Natsu asked worried.

Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just happy." Lucy turned to look at Ara, still playing with the blossoms.

"Mama!Mama!" Ara shouted. "The east aliens are attacking!" Lucy giggled, having played this game with Ara countless times. "We need the commander!" Lucy shouted. Natsu stared at Lucy strangely, which did not go unnoticed.

"It's a game we like to play, Forie is under attack from aliens..you wanna play?" Lucy asked. "Sure."

Natsu and Lucy left the bench to go join Ara in the field. They ended up playing for three hours. "The third level has been taken over! Call backup we need to protect our food supplies." Lucy shouted to the 'commander', which was actually Ara. "We don't need backup! Bring out the Dragon!" Natsu jumped down from the tree and started beating up the 'enemeys'.

They played till the sun started to set and by then they were pooped out and laying on the ground under the sakura tree.

"We did it! We beat all the invaders!" Lucy panted.

"Y-yeah" Natsu agreed.

A little snore came from the side, Lucy looked over to see Ara passed out. "Looks like he's asleep." Natsu observed.

"I should get him to bed." Lucy sighed and got up. She went over to where Ara was sleeping and picked him up in a princess hold. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Kay...Hey do you want to go on a job tomorrow?" Natsu asked. "Happy should be back from visiting the exceeds tonight."

"Yeah..sounds like fun." Lucy smiled.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Lucy turned around to see Kai behind them. "There you are!" He ran ran up and came to a halt when he saw Natsu. "What is he doing here?" He growled.

"He and I were just hanging out." Lucy told him.

Kai and Natsu engaged in an intense staring war, neither of them breaking. "Come on." Kai said as he pulled his gaze away. He pulled Lucy away from Natsu and kind of pushed her In the other direction. "Stay away from Lucy, she's mine!" He growl into his ear. He turned on his heel and walked away with his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Suddenly Natsu got an idea.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at eleven!" He shouted. Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Kay, see ya tomorrow!" She called back. Kai's face was priceless. It was mixed with surprise and anger.

Natsu knows he won.

Well here's it is. Sorry it's probably not that good. I've had so much going on lately it sucks! Favorite, follow, review~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The time is 11:09. She's late.

Lucy ran through the streets of Magnolia. The train departed at 11:15, she had six minutes to get to the station before the train left.

This is all Kai's fault. He wouldn't let me leave the house for thirty minutes. He kept going on about how I shouldn't go on jobs, especially with a 'fire breathing dipshit' as he put it. It took a long time to finally convince him to let me go. While I'm gone, Kai will be alone with Ara since he's to young to go on missions. Maybe Ara will finally get close and accept Kai.

11:10

11:11

11:12

Shoot I'm running out of time!

11:13

"I'd like a ticket to Maple!"

"Here you go, the next train leaves in two minutes."

"Thank you!"

11:14

"Last call for Maple!"

11:15

Lucy jumped on the train right as it started to depart. "I made it!" She sighed in relief. "Phew!" Lucy walked down the train cars looking for her pink-haired friend.

"I guess Lucy decided not to come." A voice came from the front of the car she was currently in. "Mgfh..." Another voice grumbled. No doubt it was Natsu and Happy.

"How little is your faith in me?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them. Natsu and Happy both looked up to see Lucy standing there without h a grin on her face. "Made it!"

"LUUUCCCYYYY!" Happy cried as he jumped on Lucy and refused to let go.

"Long time no see, Happy." She hugged back.

"Aye..." He continued to cry into her shirt.

"H-hey-mgrf." Natsu nearly barfed. Instead he just gave her a weak smile and in turn a pukey face.

Lucy sat down next to Natsu and laid his head down on her lap. Happy sat on the arm rest right next to Lucy. After about ten minutes, Natsu fell asleep and his little fits and flinching ceased. For three hours, Lucy ran her fingers through his pink hair and reminisced about the time before she left the guild.

Slowly she fell into the comfort of sleep.

(At the train station in Maple)

"Ugh, I'm never going to ride a train again!"

"You say that every time Natsu."

"This time I mean it!"

Now that they were finally off the train, team Natsu had to go find their client who had told them to meet him at the bar on third street.

"Stop messing around! We have to go meet our client!" Lucy headed off in the direction of the bar with Natsu and Happy close behind.

The team found themselves in front of a rather nice looking bar. Suddenly a man flew out of the window and ran into Natsu. "It's raining men!" Happy said.(No pun intended)

"Watch where your going!" The man shouted back.

"Your the one who ran into me!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu stop, we have to go find the client!" Lucy yelled grabbing both the guys attention.

Natsu sighed and walked over to Lucy, while the other guy just stared at Lucy like a deer in the headlights. "Such beauty..." he whispered.

Within a flash he was in front of Lucy grabbing both her hands.

"And shall I call you my angel." He purred.

"Uh..L-Lucy.." She stuttered. That's when he noticed the mark on her hand. 'That's the Fairy Tail mark'. Suddenly, Natsu was in between them and glaring at the stranger.

"What do you think your doing?!" He growled as he pushed Lucy behind him.

"Would you two happen to be members of Fairy Tail?" The man asked, surprising them.

"I'm here too!" Happy muttered. Ignoring Happy, Natsu took a step forward. "What of it?" He asked.

"If you are, then I'm the client your looking for." He answered. "My name is Rumkis."

(Inside the bar)

"I'm so sorry about my teammates behavior earlier!" Lucy apologized.

"No worries." Rumkis assured.

The waiter brought the drinks that they ordered and set them in front of them.

"So Rumkis can you tell us a bit more about the situation?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." He replied. "First of all..."

Imma end it there! I struggled with this chapter so much I'll leave it here. But trust me the good parts coming up! Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Natsu and Lucy sat in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Na I'm just kidding. They sat patiently as happy secured the trap and flew back up into the branches to wait with them.

Their job was simple. Capture the Nestfly that has been destroying the crops lately. It turned out that Rumkis was the head farmer of the town and was fed up with the Nestfly.

"Lucy I don't think this will work." Happy said when he arrived by there side.

The trap was a simple pit fall trap(from episode 13) and was placed underneath the tree with carrots on top of it.

"Have a little faith." She told him.

It didn't take long for a small purple animal to pop out of the bushes. The nestfly cautiously crawled up to the trap and sniffed at the corners. As soon as it though it was safe the nestfly ran to the carrot but fell in before it could reach the vegetable. "It fell for it?" Happy said stunned. "Told you not doubt me!" Lucy said as she jumped out of the tree. Natsu was to surprised that it would fall for such a trick. Then again, he did to.

Natsu jumped out of the tree and went down into the hole where Lucy just bagged the little vermin. "Easy money!" She cheered. Natsu looked a little upset, which worried Lucy.

"Are ya ok?" She asked.

"I just wanted a little more action." He told her.

"Aw come on, you should be happy you didn't destroy anything!" She patted his back.

"I agree with Natsu." Happy peeped in. "That was too easy."

Lucy just shrugged and jumped out of the hole, followed by Natsu and Happy. Out of nowhere the little nestfly started to cry and squeal. "What the.."

Suddenly a large Nestfly jumped out of the bushes and growled at them. It was ruffly the size of a large dog and had huge sharp teeth.

"Looks like we'll get some action after all." Natsu smirked. "Aye" Happy agreed.

Natsu took the first step and lunged for the animal. But the nestfly jumped out of the way and charged Lucy. "Lucy get out of the way!" Natsu yelled. Before she could move, Happy picked her up and flew her to safety.

"Looks like it wants the smaller nestfly you have in the bag." He commented. The nestfly jumped to try to catch them but Natsu punched it in the gut before it could reach them.

"It must be the parent." Lucy added. Her gazed softened as she looked at the Nestfly. Lucy knew that feeling, it just wanted to protect it's kid.

Natsu was about to give the final blow but Lucy grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't Natsu." Lucy whispered. Natsu looked at her confused. "But Luce this is our mission!" He reasoned. Lucy shook her head and looked directly into his eyes.

"Our mission is get rid of the neatly. So let's just relocate them." Lucy suggested. By the look in her eyes Natsu could tell that she didn't want to separate them. She was a mother after all.

"Kay, let's do it." He agreed

(Back in Maple)

"WHAT!" Rumkis raged. "I told you to get rid off them! Not relocate them!" He shouted in Natsu's face. Natsu was so close to punching him in the face before Lucy steeped in the way of the two males.

"Which we did." She confirmed. "You never told us to capture or kill the nestfly only to get rid of them. So technically by relocate them is getting rid of them."

Rumkis tried to fight back, but was at a loss for words.

"Bottom line the nestfly won't disturb your crops again." She continued.

Ruckus hastily turned on his heels and threw a bag of jewels behind him, which Natsu caught. "Fine! Take your reward and leave!" He called over his shoulder.

(On the way back to Magnolia)

Do to Natsu's motion sickness he absolutely refused to take another train back. So now they had to walk back. Which would take two days maybe three.

Although Lucy complained about the walk, Natsu was quite happy he could spend more time with Luce. Best of all it was just the two of them.

They met up with Wendy and Carla in another town while they were getting food. Happy decided to tag along with them so he could be with Carla. Apparently they got together while she was gone.

It troubled her. So many thing happened while she was gone. Gajeel and Levy got together, Gray and Juvia are together and Elfman and Evergreen were married! Jellal and Erza however... Jellal still doesn't think they can be together because they walk different paths. She missed out on so many things. She hasn't seen Lisanna since she came back but she and Natsu are probably dating.

"Sooo Natsu.." Lucy started. "How's Lisanna doing?" Natsu looked at Lucy who was walking right next to him. "She's well I guess.." Well? What did he mean by well?

"What do you mean?" She asked him. "Well she's dating Laxus and on a mission with him right now. That's why you didn't see her." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think straight.

"O-oh, that's good. I didn't think they liked each other." She mustered out.

The next hour was filled with silence as Lucy thought things over in her head. 'They're not together! But why am I happy? I got rid of those feelings a long time ago. Besides I have Kai! I can't leave him! And I don't think Natsu holds any special feelings for me.'

Lucy was so caught up in thought that she didn't see the tree branch coming up and almost smacked into it but Natsu pulled her out of the way.

"Jeez, look where your going Lucy." Snapped out of her thoughts, Lucy freaked out and jumped away from Natsu's grasp. "You ok Luce? You don't seem like yourself." Once Lucy regained her composure she replied. "Yea...I just have a lot on my mind." Natsu still looked worried but decided to let it slide for now. "We should probably set update camp, it gonna be dark soon." He noted. "Kay."

Natsu and Lucy were sitting by the fire eating some fish Natsu caught and fruit Lucy bought in town.

Once again, they were sitting in silence. If there was ever a time. It was now.

"Hey Lucy...about that day.." Lucy knew exactly what day he was talking about and didn't want to remind of it. "It's fine, I doesn't bother me." She lied.

"But it bothers me!" Natsu insisted. "Look Lucy, let me explain!" He begged. He was going to explain it back then but was distracted and forgot. Lucy took a deep breath and sighed, then motioned for him to continue

"Ok back then I was fishing right? Lisanna showed up with the thing I asked her to get for me earlier that day. We were sitting on top of the hill and I tripped and fell on her! When we finally stopped rolling she was on top of me and some how are lips connected. Then you showed up! That's what happened!" "Then didn't you push her off?" Lucy countered. The question caught Natsu off guard for a second. "B-because I-I was shocked, I couldn't think straight." Lucy didn't look convinced. "What did you have Lisanna bring you?" She suddenly asked. "Uhh...I-I c-can't tell you." Natsu said. But this only infuriated Lucy further.

"Why can't you?! Is it some BIG secret between you and Lisanna?" She was pissed now, not at Natsu but at herself. She left based on a misunderstanding?! That just pissed her off! "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu was getting really worried. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

"I'm just fine! Life can really suck sometimes you know?! But hey, what can I do?!" She yelled, anger rising over the top. "Lucy..." Natsu murmured.

"I'm so stupid! I missed out on five years of my friends! So many things have happened and I missed it all! And over what?! Why did this happen? Why didn't I stay?!" Lucy screamed at herself. She was now crying and cursing her stupidity. "It's because I'm weak.." She cursed herself. Natsu couldn't take it anymore. This was just to much for him. He cared for her to much to see her in pain.

He slowly walked up to Lucy and lifted her head to look at him. Before she could protest he dipped his head in and laid his lips gently on hers.

Mwahhhh! Hope y'all liked it! Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Well this was awkward.

Lucy said that by going on a job it would give him the perfect opportunity to bond with Ara. But the kid just ignored him! He eventually took the brat to the guild so he wouldn't have to deal with him while he hit up the bar. This kid is never going to accept him. He didn't know what Lucy was thinking! Going on a job while leaving him on baby sitting duty? What a laugh!

Kai was reluctant to let Lucy go on a job with that fire breather in the first place. He could tell he liked Lucy, which makes him a rival. God he sounded like that Juvia person. But he had faith in Lucy. If he tried something she would stop it In It's tracks.

He was sure of that.

It felt warm.

It felt heavenly.

Lucy started to kiss back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers.

It felt right.

Suddenly Lucy realized what she was doing.

This is wrong.

Lucy pushed Natsu of of her and back peddled until she was about five feet away.

Her face was flushed, her heart was racing, and her brain exploded.

The sudden removal of her lips stunned Natsu as he just stared at her in question.

"I can't." She whimpered. "I have Kai." No matter how much she wanted this, she knew that she couldn't cheat on Kai.

"And what does he have that I don't?" Natsu asked coldly.

Lucy shook her head. "That's not it." She murmured. She did know why he was acting this way. It kind of scared her.

"Then what is it?" Natsu questioned. "Is it because you don't feel the same way?"

Lucy shook her head again. "No..trust me, I do like you."

"Then what?" He yelled. "Is he that better than me?"

No your better than him, she thought. "I was with him first." She explained.

"But we were friends way before!" He reasoned.

"Yeah, just friends." Natsu looked like he was about to explode, he stomped off into the forest to clear his head, leaving Lucy behind on her own.

(Natsu's POV)

Natsu stomped away into the forest to cool his head and eventually found himself by the river.

He honestly didn't know why he was acting that way, but whenever he thought of Lucy being with another guy, he just wanted to punch them in the face.

Natsu wanted Lucy all to himself, He didn't want some other dude having her. Especially that Kai. He didn't know why but he didn't trust the guy.

The feeling he got when ever he saw her smiling face was so strong it crushed him. Her sent was like a drug, so intoxicating. Her golden hair reflected the sun. Her creamy milk white skin was so soft and tender. And her lips were a pretty pink and plump. When they kissed, it was like nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them alone together.

All He wanted was to stay by her side and never leave. All he wanted, was her.

Natsu decided to be straight forward and tell her how he felt.

Out of nowhere, a scream echoed through the forest. "Lucy..."

Natsu broke out into a run in the direction in which he heard the scream. "You better be ok!"

(Lucy's POV)

Why did this happen? Why did it have to be this way? She left because she thought he didn't love her and that he loved Lisanna instead.

But it was all a misunderstanding. A huge mistake. She left for nothing. She thought she was protecting Ara from a future where his father loved another person. But Instead he was raised without a father at all. No.

She left to save herself from the pain of seeing Natsu with someone else. She just hurt Ara. He never got to know his father. Never got to play catch, go fishing or teach his magic.

And what about Natsu? He doesn't even know that he has a son!

It's all her fault. It's all her fault. It's all her fault.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore! She screamed her heart out in agony as tears fell rapidly down her face. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to be with Natsu, but she couldn't leave Kai. They've been together for a long time and she still had feelings for him.

But she's loved Natsu since the beginning. Even though she wouldn't admit it back then, she always loved him.

But there was still Kai. When she was broken after she left, he helped her fix her heart.

She was so confused, she didn't know what to do. Natsu or Kai? Natsu or Kai?

Lucy continued to sob when she suddenly felt two arms fall around her. Natsu?

"Lucy..why are you crying?" He whispered. "Is it because of me?" Natsu body started to shake as if he was crying.

"I'm confused...I-I don't know what I want anymore."

"I can't force you to love me, but I want you to know that I won't stop trying until I can call you mine." Natsu pulled away from Lucy and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you and nothing can ever change that." Natsu dipped his head in and once again kissed her, although this time she didn't push away, she also didn't kiss back.

Once they were done, Lucy curled into a ball and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I need a little time to think thing through." She murmured. She wanted to be with him, but something was holding her back.

"As you wish ." Natsu said. He laid down on his back and looked to the stars.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Finally finished this chapter! I've been ignoring it because I was lazy. How was it? Tell me! To be continued. Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven(no one's POV)

Natsu and Lucy walked down the pathway back to Magnolia, not much conversation going on.

Starting to feel akward, Natsu thought he'd start a conversation. "So...we'll be in Magnolia tomorrow." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lucy said monotone not even flinching.

They continued to walk in silence for what seemed like hours. Lucy nearly tripped over a root but quickly shook it off. She seemed so out of it it started to bug Natsu.

"Ok Lucy what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Yeah." She replied monotone.

"Lucy!" He shouted and came to an abrupt stop in front of her. Grabbing her attention immediately. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned.

"Sorry...I was just...thinking..." Lucy said quietly, still abit lost in thought.

"About us?" Natsu whispered. Lucy nodded and looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Should I tell Natsu the truth? Should I tell him he's Ara's father? He deserves to know. But how will he take it? Will he understand? Or will he freak out and yell?

All these questions kept nipping at Lucy like some damn bug. She was so distracted she didn't notice that Natsu face was a mere inch away from her face.

"Kya!" Lucy screeched in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"Well you kept zoning out when ever I talked to you." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Lucy looked away but still felt Natsu's burning stare. She sighed. He deserved to know but not here.

"I'll tell you over later." Lucy said, still not looking at him.

"Well ok, but don't forget."

(Let's check on Kai and Ara)

Where the hell is that brat?!

Kai searched all over the city for the little maggot but still couldn't find him. He checked the house, the guild and even asked Levy about it, but she didn't know where he was either. It's like he disappeared off the face of earthland.

I'm gonna kill that little creatine next time I see him!

Kai never liked the kid since they met, but put up with it for Lucy. Personally, Kai couldn't care less if the kid disappeared and never came back. But he knew Lucy would hate him if something happened to her brat while he was supposed to be watching him.

"Where are you?!"

"Don't you think it's about time you go back home?" Happy asked Ara.

Happy had come across Ara while he was leaving the guild. He had just met Lucy's kid yesterday at the guild when Kai dumped him on them so he could go grab a beer.

"I don't what to go back, he's there." Ara sniffled. Happy sat down besides him in front of Magnolia's South Gate Park. Where Ara played with his mom and her friend Natsu.

Ara didn't like Kai at all. He was scary and mean. He liked Natsu a lot better than Kai. And not just him, he could tell mama liked Natsu to. Way more than that other guy. He didn't understand why mama wasn't with Kai instead of him.

"Hmm...we'll why don't you come to my place?" Happy suggested.

Ara's face brightened up as he nodded his head and ran after Happy. Together they headed to Natsu and Happy's place.

"So...you gonna tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Natsu asked. Lucy was just sitting there and have been doing so for the past 15 minutes. Clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"Well it's not really all that important." Lucy lied. "Why don't we talk about the ichihime vs ichiruki debate? I think Ichigo should be with Orihime." Natsu was starting to get tired of her trying to get of the topic.

"No. Tell me what you were thinking about!" Natsu demanded.

Lucy sighed knowing it was pointless to argue. "It's about Ara..." Lucy started but was cut off.

"What! what's wrong with him?!" Natsu interrupted.

"No no! That's not it!" Lucy shook her hands. "Natsu...have you ever wondered who's Ara's father is?" Lucy inquired.

"Well ya..." Natsu grunted. "How could I not."

"..."

"Lucy...what is it?"

"You Natsu...are Ara's...father." Lucy finished. "You have a son."

Well that's a rap. Sorry it took a while, I knew what I wanted to write but just couldn't write it down. What do you guys think? Kai's an asshole that's what I think. Sorry the chapter's so short. Favorite, Follow, Review~


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You have a son."

Before she knew it, Natsu was passed out on the ground.

"Well that went well." Lucy said sarcastically. Lucy walked up to Natsu who lay face first on the ground. Not moving an inch. "Natsu...?" Lucy called. He didn't reply. Lucy flipped him over onto his back and sat him up against a fallen tree.

A good forty minutes passed until Natsu finally started to stir. His eyelids moved rapidly as he tried to lift them. He blinked his eyes open and abruptly sat up.

Lucy sat at the other end of the tree looking up at the sky. Natsu slowly got up and walked over till he was standing right next to her. Lucy knew he was standing right next to her but didn't look away from the sky.

"I know what your going to say..." Lucy said. "So go ahead and say it."

Natsu was having conflicted feelings and wasn't sure what to say. He was angry that she never bothered to tell him that he had a kid and with her no less. But he was also happy that he was Ara's father and not some other dude he never met before. But he was still pissed that he missed out on five years of Ara's life. But he was glad that he could be the father of such an amazing kid. But most of all, he was mad because he didn't remember every doing it with Lucy.

"I don't remember sleeping with you." Natsu whispered.

"We were hammered, it's not your fault you don't remember." Lucy reassured.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Natsu demanded.

"At the time...I thought you didn't love me..." Lucy confessed.

"And what does that have to do with anything? I still had the right to know!" Natsu yelled. Lucy stood up and whipped around to come face to face with Natsu.

"If I had been right back then I would have just been forcing you into something you didn't want!"

"I still would have helped raise him!" Natsu countered.

"But there would be any love in it and I'll tell you it sucks having a dad who doesn't give a damn about you! I didn't want to put Ara through that!" Lucy shot back.

"And who said I didn't love you?! I would have happily raised our son with you!" Natsu growled. This was getting ridiculous. She was getting ridiculous.

"But I didn't know that so could you blame me?"

"You could have asked me about it first!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Natsu yelled catching Lucy off guard. "I've been in love with you since the start and having a kid with you is all I could ever want! But learning that we did it and had a kid together without me knowing really pisses me off! This isn't how I wanted things to go! I didn't even get to propose to you before you left and now all this shit has happened it just really sucks!" Natsu raged on. Lucy was still struggling to take in all that and couldn't really reacted.

"Lucy! Will stop being so weird and stay with me? I don't care about the obstacles I just want you by my side forever." Now she was completely paralyzed, she could barely feel her legs and her voice was starting to die.

"W-w-what d-did you just s-say?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu sighed and grab her shoulders and looked Lucy straight in the eye.

"Lucy, will you marry me?!" Natsu directed.

Lucy was speechless, not a single word would come out. She just stood there dumbfounded as she slowly started to cry. She didn't expect him to suddenly ask her the big question.

Lucy lost all feel in her legs and fell into Natsu's arms. She gently nodded her head and forced out a quiet "Yes" that was barely even audible.

Natsu was so overwhelmed with joy he could barely think. Natsu sat down with Lucy still in his grasp and held onto her as if she was his lifeline. And she was. He couldn't even imagine a life with out her and would do anything to protect her.

After what seemed like hours, the two gently got up. The sun already set, Natsu started the fire and Lucy cooked some fish for them. Once they were done Natsu and Lucy laid down right next to each other under the stars.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu murmured

"Yeah?" Lucy hummed

"I was thinking, since I was drunk last time I didn't remember anything...well I'm sober now so..." Lucy knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lucy giggled.

Lucy kissed Natsu as he pulled her on top of him and ran his hand through her . I bet you can guess what happened next...

Short but there you go. Next chapter will probably be longer but no promises. What did you think? Tell me! Favorite, Follow, Review~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Aww we finally made it back!" Lucy cheered. She couldn't wait to take a bath in her own home. She also wanted to see how Ara was doing, hopefully Kai was good to him.

Speaking of Kai, Natsu and Lucy decided it was best to tell him together. Kai was very possessive over Lucy.

"So do you do first see Ara or tell Kai?" Lucy asked

"Hmm...let's tell Kai first, that way we don't have to worry about Kai finding out by someone else." Natsu answered

"Ok then but let me do the talking alright." Lucy told him.

"Fine fine."

(At Lucy's house)

"Kai! Are you home?" Lucy called. Footsteps could be heard as Kai came running from the kitchen. "Lucy your back" Kai smiled

"Yep I'm bac-" Lucy was cut off as Kai kissed her ferociously.

"Hands off!" Natsu yelled as he separated them. "Listen you, don't you touch her!" He growled.

"And who are you to stop me?" Kai glared

The two had a state down for about a minute but in man time it was centuries.

"Come on stop it guys!" Lucy hit them in the head with the newspaper.

"Come on Kai we need to talk, Natsu you can wait in here." Lucy said as she pulled Kai into the family room. Kai sat down on the couch next to Lucy. There was an awkward silence between them for bit until Lucy finally spoke up.

"Look Kai, I think we should break up." Lucy confessed

"WHAT!?" Kai shouted "Where the hell is this coming from?!"

"I just think we should see other people." Lucy murmured

"Don't lie Lucy! This is about that flame ass isn't it?!" Kai interrogated

"Well kinda...but that's not all."

"Than what is it? Do you really love him more than me?" Kai shouted

"Your to possessive!" Lucy shouted back

Suddenly pain filled the left side of her face and she fell back on the couch. "Lucy!" Natsu came running into the room and came in between them.

"Look you asshat! If you lay another hand on Lucy again, I'll kill you!" Natsu threatened.

With a swift punch Kai made Natsu fly across the room.

"Don't take me lightly you fuck tard!"

Natsu got up and dusted of his vest. "Oh.." Natsu leaped on Kai and punched his face through the wall and outside in the back yard.

Kai got up quickly and kicked Natsu in the legs, making him lose his balance. He then went for the head but Natsu rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Natsu was about to use his fire magic on him but Kai fell to the ground before he could.

"You idiot!" Lucy shouted as she dropped a plank of wood. "Kai can't use magic!"

"I was getting tired of him!"

"Then just knock him out!"

"What do you think I was trying to do?!"

"Just be more careful!"

Just then Kai's body started to twitch and he groaned. As quick as she could, Lucy grabbed the plank of wood and hit him in the head, knocking him out once again.

"Well now that that's done, let's go see Ara." Lucy said as she walked back into the house. "You better fix my house!"

(At the guild)

"No way!" Cana exclaimed

"Yep! Me and Natsu are engaged!" Lucy said gleefully. They had just arrived at the guild and broke the news to everyone.

"What surprises me the most is that Natsu knows what marriage is." Gray commented

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu glared. As usual, Natsu and Gray started their little brawl.

"Well I'm very happy for you Lucy." Erza said with a glint in her eyes. "And if Natsu hurts you in any way, rest assured I will punish him."

"That's ok, Natsu would never hurt me." Lucy reassured

"Juvia is happy Lucy is no longer a love rival!" Juvia sang to herself

"See I told you you would end up with Natsu." Mira bragged

"Yeah yeah..."

"When's the wedding?" Wendy asked

"In about three months, so October." Lucy replied

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys! Are you gonna have any kids?" Lisanna questioned

"Well..." Lucy began

Thankfully Happy saved her from answering when he entered the guild with Ara close behind. Lucy immediately got up and ran over to her son.

"Mama!" Ara yelled as he ran up to her. Lucy dipped down and scooped Ara up into her arms. "Hey Kid, how's my favorite little guy doing!"

"Better now that your here!" Ara answered

"Hey little dude!" Natsu greeted

Ara turned around in here mom's arms to look at Natsu. "Natsuuu~" Ara cried as he held his arms out to him. Ara then latched himself onto Natsu. "Whoa you ok?" Natsu asked.

Natsu looked over to Lucy who nodded her head. Now was the time.

"Hey Ara, me and Natsu have something to tell you." Lucy stated. Natsu sat them down at a table in the center of the guild.

"Ara, do you remember the time you asked me who your father was?" Lucy inquired. Ara slowly nodded his head. "Back then I couldn't answer but now I can." Lucy looked over to Natsu who silently agreed to what she was about to do.

"Natsu is your father." Lucy finished. Suddenly the entire guild became quiet as everyone looked at them in disbelief, except Levy.

Ara suddenly jumped on Natsu and knocked him over. "I have a dad!" Ara cheered.

With that Natsu and Lucy were flooded with all kinds of questions by everyone, except Levy who already knew and Erza who was still processing what she just heard.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Gray brofisted Natsu.

"I've always been one step ahead of you." Natsu taunted.

"That reminds me, what about Kai?" Gray asked.

"Oh him, we took care of him and sent him back to Snowdrop." Natsu answered with a creepy grin.

(On board the Magnolia train)

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Kai screamed.

(Back to the guild)

"I'm not going even ask." Gray backed away.

"All in all, today is a good day..." Natsu smiled as he looked at his son and his soon-to-be wife. "Yep, the best."

(Three months later)

The whole Fairy Tail guild Sat in rows in Cardia Cathedral as today was the day of the wedding. Asuka was the flower girl and Ara was the ring bearer.

Makarov had the honor of walking Lucy down the Aisle in her father's place.

Lucy wore a beautiful strapless wedding dress that flowed out the back and showed of her curves perfectly. Her bouquet was arranged with white lillys and pink hyacinths. Her hair was done in a high bun and was decorated with flower pins.

As Lucy reached the alter she handed her bouquet to Levy, her maid of honor.

Natsu was sporting a light gray tuxedo and a light blue tie.

(Imma gonna skip all the boring carp and move onto the vows)

"Will the ring bearer please bring the rings." The priest said. Ara got up from his seat and brought over the rings. Natsu took the rings and slipped her ring onto her finger. They were simple gold rings, but they were to happy to care.

"Lucy..." Natsu began. "You are my best friend and always have been. In the beginning that's all I saw you as but day by day your charm pulled me in. You are more beautiful than you know. You have a strong will and the biggest heart I have seen. You are understanding and never quick to judge. You look beyond the cover and take your time to read the book. To spend the rest of my life with you is all I could ever wish for." Natsu finished his speech by giving her peck on the hand. Lucy was tearing up by his words and had to take a second to catch herself.

She then took the ring in her hand and slipped it onto Natsu's finger.

"Natsu, you are a hot head and unbelievably dense. You easily break things and never think before you act." The crowd started to laugh as Natsu blushed a bit. "But you are loyal to all your friends and would never abandoned them. Every time I was in a pinch, you were there for me, even when I wanted to be let alone. You aren't afraid to show your tears but you aren't a crybaby. You have a strong sense of right and wrong and always fight for what you believe in. I have loved you since the beginning and will love you till I die. With what ever life brings us, I know I can face it head on because you are with me. My love for you is deeper than the ocean, brighter than a thousand suns and sweeter than honey." At this point, just about everyone in the guild was crying there eyes out. "I will love you now and forever."

"Thank you..." Natsu whispered.

The priest cleared his throat and opened his book to some random page.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Than by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

And with those words, Natsu and Lucy came together for the kiss that would bind them together for the rest of their lives. The cathedral erupted into cheers and hollers as everyone clapped for the new couple.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you...Lucy Dragneel."

(This is the final chapter! It's been fun and I hope y'all enjoyed it!)

Side note: name meanings!

Natsu- Summer

Lucy- Light

Ara- Highland

That was random but I had to put it in. I will be posting a new story in a few days so look forward to it! Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
